1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal, a data transfer method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing terminals have come into widespread use that are capable of non-contact communication with a read/write unit (reader/writer), such as a mobile telephone or the like that is provided with a non-contact type integrated circuit (IC) card (hereinafter called by its generally used name “smart card”) or a non-contact type IC chip.
The information processing terminal that is capable of non-contact communication with the reader/writer, such as the mobile telephone or the like that is provided with the non-contact type smart card or the non-contact type IC chip, has a storage portion from which the reader/writer can read and to which the reader/writer can write. The information processing terminal stores data items that pertain to various services and functions in the storage portion. Further, by reading and writing the data items that are stored in the storage portion, the reader/writer can provide various services to a user who uses the information processing terminal.
It is in this context that various technologies have been developed that utilize the information processing terminal that is capable of non-contact communication with the reader/writer. A technology that acquires information that is stored in the information processing terminal and stores the acquired information in a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-54428, for example. Further, a technology that uses information that is acquired from the information processing terminal to issue a ticket is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-11211, for example. Moreover, a technology that stores information such as a transaction history, electronic money, and the like in the information processing terminal and sells and redeems an electronic ticket is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3614480, for example.
Known technologies that use the information processing terminal that is capable of non-contact communication with the reader/writer, such as the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-54428, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-11211, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 3614480, for example, are based on the assumption that the data items to be used are stored in the storage portion of the information processing terminal. Therefore, in a case where the data items to be used are not stored in the storage portion of the information processing terminal, the data items to be used must be stored anew by a process of item-by-item registration or the like.